Be Friends
by Kakashi Nuttcase
Summary: Small little one-shot of light SasuNaru.  Sasuke find Naruto interesting and chases after him.  But is this boy becoming more then just interesting. fluff


Sasuke threw his kunia. All the other children awed and cued in amazement. He held his head up proudly. At such the young age of eight he was already admired. He didn't like it though. He just put up a face for them. So they didn't feel pity for him. He was going to build up the strength to beat his brother all on his own without crying needy friends. His short hair ruffled in the gust of wind. The girls giggled as it tickled their faces. But over all of the commotion Sasuke had tunnel vision for only one detail.

A blond boy ran after his hat. He was a skinny boy with many cuts and green goggles. He ran past a old stone wall. Over the dirt path. He chased after the damn hat as if it were his own family. The orange jumpsuit was beginning to way him down with the water it held from his swim. He slipped them off in the midst of his run. The mark on his stomach was seen and Sasuke snuffed his nose. The demon boy, he didn't need a boy like that around him. He glanced again as the boy tripped and fell. He fell head first. Sasuke waited for the boy to start crying like any other child. But the boy did not. He stood and brushed himself off and continued after the hat. Sasuke was moved. He would of probably cried a bit as well, but this child didn't. Sasuke realized with strength like that he must be very lonely. That strength came from traumatic events that only Sasuke and that boy knew.

He pressed pass the children that surrounded him in the training grounds. He traveled through much of the village searching for this boy. His feet hurt. His back was tired and using his chakra to track him was wearing him down. Sasuke wasn't stopped by that though, if he were in a battle if he just gave up he would be dead is what he told himself. So he continued to chase.

He never found the boy and ended up in the forest lost and scared. He sat down. He noticed a hat a hold straw hat that the boy was chasing. He picked it up and laid it down beside himself. Looked up at the stars and smiled. Those stars were his family. Those stars would help guide him to find his brother. Those stars held his mama, papa, and aunt. All the people he used to hold dear.

He began to imagine the boy doing the same thing. Looking up at the stars and wondering about his family. Sasuke even imagine himself saying goodbye to the boy after becoming great friends. Leaving the boy bloody and alone only to be found by his sensei.

Sasuke jumped up he heard a noise. The bushes rumbled and growled. They danced. Then suddenly a boy popped out of them. It was the boy he saw before. The boy smiled and put his hands in the air in victory. He held up the hat and put it on. He noticed Sasuke sitting up against a tree.

Sasuke gave him a bored look of uninterested. The boy didn't like it and immediately tried to get his full attention. He sat beside the boy and gave him strange faces. Sasuke merely shook his head in disappointment when suddenly.

"I will not be ignored by you. I will be better then you!" Shouted the boy.

Sasuke looked up at him in astonishment. He was just like him. The boy smirked. He had won.

"I knew you were that type. You were watching me earlier weren't you. You even gave a bad chase that failed in the end." The boy stated.

Sasuke stood slapping the boy. He was the superior one here and he wasn't going to let this blond boy take that from him. The boy stumbled backwards and held his cheek. His hair covering his face. Sasuke thought he had won by making the boy cry now, but wait those weren't tears. He was laughing.

He sat up and gave Sasuke a hug. Sasuke didn't understand. He had caused bottling harm to the boy and he hugged him. Then he though was this friendship. The boy pulled back and held out his hand.

"Be friends?"

Sasuke took his hand and shook.

He now sits down by Orochimaru and admires the picture of the them holding hands in a locked promise. A promise no one every knew about. So everyday when he goes out for training with Orochimaru Naruto is who he does it for. He does all this now to protect Naruto, but in the end he couldn't even do that.


End file.
